Rock on, Despair Academy!
by Corneria
Summary: A Rockstar of Despair, Popstar of Hope, and the Idealist of Possibility... After Ibuki Mioda suddenly went solo from her band, she meets another talented singer, Sayaka, and the wannabe rockstar-but-baseball player, Leon. [Alternate Universe starring the musical trio and...]
1. Prologue

It was a beautiful, sunny day before _that _incident occurred. A cool breeze slightly blew the colorful and unique hair of Ibuki Mioda as she skipped merrily down the road to Hope's Peak Academy. With her guitar slung over her eager shoulders, she then strolled down to the main entrance where the beautiful, onyx gates stood, ready to welcome talented students and keep away those who didn't belong.

"Ibuki has a feeling she's going to like this!" the energetic lass exclaimed to no one in particular. Just as she was about to step foot in the tall building, her ears twitched, sensing the voices of incoming teenagers heading in her direction. "Hm?" Her curiosity getting the best of her, Ibuki patiently waited for the two souls to arrive so that they could enter the academy together. Who knows, maybe she can even make new friends, since she didn't have anyone close to her. Her former band split due to some complications with their self-proclaimed leader, the solo Ibuki.

"I've heard one of your songs before," the approaching ginger told the enchanting young lady beside him. "It was pretty catchy... and, um...cute." The beryl haired girl responded with a giggle. "Thank you," she added. "But, you know, we're no longer together! My coming to Hope's Peak has led me to a brighter future. Although, I miss my friends, I knew we couldn't last forever." The two pressed on to the gates, not noticing Ibuki. "I do make sure to keep in touch with them, though."

"Ibuki misses her friends, too!" Ibuki blurted out with a grin. The pair looked at her abruptly, until the damsel snickered lightly. "At least I'm not alone on that," she remarked. Ibuki quickly seized the girl's arms, grinning widely. "Ibuki heard you say you produced songs? In a band, too~? That's so A-MA-ZING! Likewise." The gal had a look of surprise in her eyes.

"You must have good ears," she declared. "Allow me to introduce myself! My name is Sayaka Maizono. I was a member of the infamous pop group that's known all over! Did you say your name was Ibuki?" Ibuki nodded zestfully, replying that her name is Ibuki Mioda. As the male was about to tell his name, Ibuki held up her hand, stopping him.

"AAAAAH!" she yelled, startling the two, who immediately asked what was wrong. "Ibuki messed up her introduction! Let's try that again..." The astonishing lass puffed out her chest, held her head up high, and placed her hands on her hips. "Ibu- from Ibuki Mioda! Ki- from Ibuki Mioda! Mio- from Ibuki Mioda! Da- from Ibuki Mioda! That's me- Ibuki Mioda!..." The ginger male gawked at her with bewilderment. Sayaka clapped. "What an interesting introduction! Do you always do that?" Ibuki replied that it's one of her signatures, which the guy doesn't get at all.

Ibuki peered over at the perplexed individual, asking him what he name was again. "I... didn't even get a chance to introduce myself," he began, feigning disappointment in his voice. After Ibuki apologized multiple times, he cleared his throat, hoping to make his debut somewhat as interesting as the eccentric, young woman before him. He pointed a finger at himself, smirking. "Leon. Leon Kuwata. That's my name," Leon folded his arms across his chest, winking playfully. "Don't wear it out."

"Ah, nice to meet you, Lion Coolwater!" Ibuki exclaimed, causing Leon to really look disappointed. "Oh, did Ibuki get it wrong? So sorry. So sorry. So sorry. So sorry!" Leon sighed. "Nevermind," he said, feeling no need to repeat himself. Eager to change the subject, he inquired, "What's your talent, hm? I heard you tell Sayaka here about being in a band, too. I'm a Super High School Level Baseball Player, but uh, I'd willingly trade it to be a rockstar."

Ibuki raised her hand as if she were saluting. "Ibuki's a Super High School Level Music Club Member!" she paused. "Well, solo. Solo member. It must've been because of creative differences." Leon raised his eyebrow, wondering what creative differences she could've been talking about. Nevertheless, he surveyed the building, almost forgetting he even had to enter. The trio have been chatting for some time that they must have not realized it.

"Ah, we should enter now or we'll be late!" Sayaka stated, uneasily. Ibuki jolted with realization, agreeing with excitement that they should all enter together... as friends. "Come on, Leo!" she chuckled. "Let's all hold hands and go in all at once!" Leon once more ignored the names Ibuki called him, and somewhat reluctantly grabbed on to one of her hands as Sayaka gripped the other.

The happiness Ibuki felt while meeting two others who shared similar interests with her was almost unbearable. With smiles on their faces, they stepped forward and began to open the door. "Hope's Peak," Ibuki started, "here we come!" As soon as the three stepped foot in the doors, everything went all fuzzy. Their view of the world was spiraling and they couldn't understand what the feeling was.

"...Huh?"

"Welcome to Hope's Peak," a feminine voice from the shadows whispered, followed by obnoxiously loud laughter. "...Or should I say Despair's Peak?"


	2. Monochrome Stuffing

"...Huh?"

There was nothing but darkness, giving off an eerie feeling in the atmosphere. Ibuki swiftly sat upright in an unknown bed, suspecting she's probably been dreaming the entire time from when she was waking up to her first day at Hope's Peak. No, that's not right. She _was _definitely at Hope's Peak, yet something must've gotten to her. Maybe she was losing her mind? Either way, Ibuki chose not to think about it too much and hopped to her feet, carelessly searching the room for a source of light.

"Gah, Ibuki's head really hurts," she groaned. "Ibuki must've fell and hit her head extremely hard on the ground... Ugh." She continued to use the walls as her guide until she eventually located a switch, flipping it up. The lights shone brightly, revealing where Ibuki currently resided. There were teal and pink curtains, various guitars, a plasma TV, a beautifully renovated shower, and several other furniture you'd except to find in a person's room. CDs and records she didn't even recognize were sprawled across the floor, being the only objects in a mess...and broken. Ibuki didn't recall stepping on them or knocking them over, as she glanced in the corner of the room at the shelf these items belonged to.

The confounded gal picked up one of the broken records, attempting to read what she can. "The Best Song Collection from the...Six O's?" Ibuki tilted her head, curious to see as to why and how an ancient record ended up in her undeniable room. She turned the back of the record in hopes of finding a description, only to find a disturbing image.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Who is that?!" she cried. "Ibuki doesn't know who this monochrome bear is!" The sooner she said that, the sooner the creature in the image appeared before her. It smirked, giggling in an abnormal way. Without warning, Ibuki began to dramatically froth at the mouth until the stuffed bear started _talking. _

"Upupu," it laughed. "That's just the reaction I was looking for! I see you've finally come to." The monochrome bear, otherwise known as Monobear, appearing in front of one who was thought to be insane imposed far more of a threat than the equivalent of ten Leons, which Ibuki doesn't think is much.

"I-Ibuki doesn't know what's going on," she played with her fingers nervously. "Is there a reason why a black-and-white teddy is here?" Monobear briefly lashed out at her, causing her to froth more at the mouth. He explained he's none other than Monobear and he's responsible for what goes on at Hope's Peak. In his attempts to "soothe" Ibuki, he sharpened his claws and prepared to slash her back.

"AAAAAH, there's a stuffed toy attempting to murder me!"

Monobear sighed. "You really are as dumb as they come..." he trailed off, kicking his little feet while staring at the floor. Ibuki claimed that she didn't know whether or not to feel offended or complimented by that comment, to which Monobear decided to leave that question alone. "Ah, well. You'll see soon enough. Now get your butt down to the gymnasium, you!" Ibuki saluted, intimidated.

"Aye, sir, bear, sir!"

In a flash, Monobear disappeared, leaving the lass to herself once more. Deeply sighing Ibuki carried the broken CD cases and records to their proper place on the shelf. It's not like she'd feel bad for disposing of them; Ibuki wasn't prepared for any consequences she'd have to face for tossing away the scary thing's unusual collection. Then, it hit her. If Monobear claimed to lead the academy, then whose voice did she hear earlier? Surely, the two didn't match.

"Maybe it really was a dream?" Ibuki asked herself aloud.

_You're wrong._

"Eh?!" Ibuki jumped. "It's the same voice from earlier! ...Then it _wasn't_ a dream? Ibuki is rather confused..."

_Do you not remember me?_

Ibuki stood there in silence, wondering whether or not she should answer the mysterious being's question. After refusing to respond, she crept slowly to her room door, waiting for the voice to begin again, but it didn't.

"...Are you still there?" Ibuki questioned, just to make sure the being wasn't. No response. With her suspicions being confirmed, Ibuki finally headed out and scanned the halls for the gymnasium.

On her way to the gym, which she had no idea where it was, Ibuki once again encountered her new friend, Sayaka, standing by her own bedroom door with a puzzled face. Feeling her spirits lift once again, Ibuki greeted Sayaka with a cheery smile. "Sayaka, Sayaka!" Ibuki waved, energetically. "Hello, _hello_!" After a few seconds, Sayaka's expression changed from a look of bewilderment to a look of content. Although, it was clear she was forcing herself. However, Ibuki didn't notice this. Sayaka had been worried about something, and it took Ibuki a minute to realize how she was feeling.

"Oy," Ibuki started, scratching her head, "are you alright? Ibuki thinks...Ibuki _knows _something is up!" She paused, waiting for Sayaka to respond, but when she didn't, Ibuki continued on. "I-If there's anything wrong, Ibuki is here to help! After all-" she posed, childishly, "-what are friends for?" Her zest did indeed rub off on Sayaka a bit, causing her to giggle uncontrollably. Sayaka apologized through her laughter, saying she was still disturbed by the events that took place in the morning. Ibuki wondered, was it the mysterious voice they heard? Except, Sayaka said "events". What else could have happened during that time? Ibuki knew it couldn't have been the introductions, because she claimed Sayaka liked them. Well, it seemed like that.

"That's right," Sayaka finally added, "you were passed out during most of the day, so you didn't know what happened." Ibuki was right. She _did _hit her head pretty hard. But most of the _day_? No wonder it seemed so dark in her room. Sayaka continued, "Today consisted entirely of no lessons. We all met each other and talked. Some really strong guys carried you to your room! ...And I'm sure you've met the ringleader of the school, right?"

Ibuki snapped her fingers after briefly thinking. "That Monobear?" Sayaka nodded. "Yes, and well," she paused, "if your head's all better by tomorrow, you can introduce yourself to everyone with a fresh start, friend!" Ibuki squealed, hugging Sayaka for referring to her as her friend.

"Ibuki wishes she could rest more, but," she sighed. "Monochrome Stuffing demands me to head to the gym- and AAAAAAAH, Ibuki nearly forgot!" She reluctantly left go of Sayaka and sprinted down the hall, yelling back, 'later friend!' After awhile, Ibuki still realized she didn't even know where the gym was. Determined to find it, her pace begins to slow down once more, and she knows where this is going.

_Your despair isn't beginning or ending. It's continuing._


	3. Hyperventilation

As Ibuki scurried down the hall, she failed to notice that someone had stepped out just into her view, screaming as she crashed into the defenseless individual. The duo's collision caused both to fall backwards, groaning from pain. Ibuki's head still suffered from damage earlier, and this incident only made it worse. "Ow," she rubbed her head, keeping one eye open to survey the student she knocked over. It appeared to be none other than spiky haired Leon. "Oy, it's you!" Ibuki changed her position until she was on her knees before the figure. "Ibuki is so sorry! So sorry! So sorry!"

Leon sighed, rubbing his head as well. "Take it easy, next time... You almost had my head there! _Seriously_!" He watched her apologize silently, her hair covering her face; her arms were straight and she balanced carefully without shaking too much. Feeling sympathy for Ibuki, Leon then offered out his ring covered hand and suggested Ibuki grab a hold of it so he could pull her up. Struggling to pull the heavy lass up, Leon grunted as he eventually lifted Ibuki up, who gave him such a large smile he couldn't help smirking at.

"Are you off to meet the rest of the crew?" he asked. Ibuki nodded, excitedly. "It's a hell of a large group; about thirty-something students who all look so different from one another are still gathered in the gym." He paused once more before feeling the need to add something. "Sayaka... she's not back in her room is she? I noticed she disappeared from the group, so I headed back to mine as well. Didn't see her in hall, but I came back out because I heard some energetic, _wackjob_ running down the halls. ...I regret doing that now."

The eccentric girl grinned. "Ibuki loves bringing people together!" Disregarding Leon's confounded expression, she saluted him away and was ready to scan the halls for the gymnasium. However, as soon as she lifted her foot, Leon spun her around to face him, catching her a bit off guard. "You're wasting your time," he breathed. Ibuki raised her eyebrows and formed an "O" with her mouth. "I'm talking about this." Leon reached into his pocket, pulling out an electronic device. He switched the device on and swiped the screen a few times. "Here," he offered. "This is the map to the school. You'll need it, so...why not use mine?" Leon smirked, winking. Ibuki's curious eyes lit up.

"Ibuki is a gazillion, billion, million, trillion times thankful!" Leon cleared his throat before replying awkwardly, "That's nice, but, uh. Shouldn't trillion come before a billion?"

Ibuki snapped her fingers in agreement. "Oooh, yeah. Ibuki messed up twice in one day! She should memorize the map's location to redeem herself!" Leon rubbed his head, feeling as though all he told her was pointless. He told Ibuki she didn't need to do things on her own; what are friends for? Instead, the stubborn rock star insisted.

"Oh, for the love of rock and roll- just take the ElectroiD!" Leon shoved the electronic into Ibuki's hands, who juggled it to prevent it from falling. Once she gripped it tightly, he twirled Ibuki around again and pushed her. "Now go on!" Leon gave a thumbs up as she skipped happily to her next destination.

Ibuki crept towards the solid doors of the large gymnasium, avoiding being spotted by Monobear. This was a failure, however, as Monobear startled her by appearing from out of nowhere for the second time. The poor girl had no time to think about getting used to the sly bear's teleportation. "Don't think I wasn't waiting for you, you ungrateful lot!" Monobear complained. Ibuki flinched, closing her eyes to prepare for a possible assault. "...What?" the confounded bear tilted his head. "What's up with you?" Ibuki hesitantly peeked at Monobear to see his reaction. "Gee," Monobear started. "You sure are...strange. Not the protagonist complex I was expecting, but not plain either."

"'Protagonist complex?'" Ibuki repeated, fully opening her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what you want it to mean!" he exclaimed. The bear faced the doors, his hands raised. "Well? What are you waiting for? Your impatient classmates are holding back from murdering anyone out of sheer boredom."

"Ibuki's classmates want to kill each other?!" The shocked lass put her hands on her face in disbelief, her face losing its color.

Monobear chortled. "Hm...nope. Not right now, at least. But soon they will." He paused, pondering a way to get the frozen girl to not take his words seriously. Of course, he'll only just stab her in the back later. "I mean," he added, "if I were you, I wouldn't want to be surrounded by a bunch of egoistic jerks such as them. But...that's just my opinion. Anyways, get in there and make some _sexy_ friends, you!" Monobear winked, putting a paw to his stuffed heart as if it were going to burst at any second.

"More friends!?" Ibuki squealed. "'Friends' is now Ibuki's trigger word! Oy, here Ibuki comes _again, _Hope's Peak!" With her spirits lifted, Ibuki passionately burst open the gymnasium's shiny doors and decided to make a break for the stage as a part of her special introduction. The rest of the students were immediately taken by surprise. Ibuki examined the crowd with intent. A variety of students stood tall; some were small, and some were a bit on the big side, according to Ibuki. Several talented teenagers were spread out all around in the gymnasium. An ultimate biker, gambler, programmer, swimmer, gymnast, coach, breeder, mechanic and more were among the crowd. There were some that Ibuki didn't recognize, however. Nevertheless, she wanted to please them. Every last one of them, including the heirs. Ibuki breathed in deeply and called out to Monobear, who got the hint and tossed her her guitar.

"...What is the meaning of this?" A slender, classy male named Byakuya Togami inquired. His clone, the overweight swindler with the same name responded with a huff. Irritated, Slim Togami complained, "Who is this guy ripping off my appearance and name...?" The elegant gambler, Celestia Ludenberg, quietly chittered to herself at the feud she witnessed. Everyone else watched Ibuki onstage, who adjusted a newly tossed microphone.

"_Ohayorkshireterrier_, everyone!" she shouted. "It's so nice to meet you!" Most of the crowd responded back with perplexed replies or a proper, "Nice to meet you, too" Ibuki grinned, and prepared to start playing one of her songs. "This one," she breathed, "is a cover called _Hyperventilation._"

The lights dimmed down on cue, courtesy of Monobear, and almost as if they were signaled, Leon and Sayaka entered the gym together, smiling. They rushed past the crowd and made their way behind the stage without Ibuki noticing. While she began strumming her guitar, Monobear snuck an extra for Leon, and an additional mic for Sayaka, and possibly Leon to share.

Ibuki smoothly strummed her guitar, her eyes closed as she imagined a screaming crowd as opposed to the quiet one in reality. She quickly opened her eyes as she begun to sing loudly with passion. "_Now everybody come to the dance floor, I don't need a pistol; give me the mic and then a pencil! __"__Bristle__"__ is my lifetime momentous... Oh, yes, I'm doing pretty well these days. But I'll be there! When you're scared! Eating pills in everyday! If you die, so am I! Let's go heaven and say __"__hi__"__! Brothers and sisters and teachers now thank you for nice, kind times... I might not like you guys!_" Strumming her guitar intensely, behind her was Sayaka who stepped forward with her mic, and Leon, who stood beside her, balancing his guitar. Ibuki was so overfilled with joy that her friends actually joined her, as she suggested this when the trio first met. However, now wasn't the time to gawk at them. She had to still keep playing. In between the song, she started screaming as a part of the performance, causing the Togami duo the cover their ears.

Sayaka breathed into the mic before her soothing, melodic voice calmed the scion "twins". "_Oops, now everybody come say hey! Upside down, I kind of find my way! Today's the day, but honey by the way... what are you going to do my boobs... is it okay?" _Leon then took it from there, his voice surprisingly fitting. "_Think of other possibilities... I rather hang me up on psycho linden trees. And if you find my body, wait and see because you'll meet! A creep! So deep! Inside! Of me!" _The trio sang in unison for the rest of the first half of the song, pouring their souls into it. Sayaka danced rhythmically, Leon continued to rock out, and Ibuki screamed out the lyrics with such heart that indicated they were all having fun. Even some parts of the crowd got into the song by the influence of these three. Ibuki never felt this way about her new friends. When they finished, they posed and received various types of praise from the crowd.

"Everyone," Ibuki giggled, grabbing hold of her friends, "Thank you!" For some reason, something urged her to keep thanking them. Or rather something.

"Thank you!"

"Thank you!"

"Thank you..."

"Thank you."

"...Thank you?"

_..._

_..._

_..._

_You're feeling it... aren't you?_

The voice that Ibuki heard much earlier was getting more suspicious. For some reason, she felt extremely exhausted upon hearing it. With a thud, Ibuki hit the stage floor and passed out.

* * *

**Author's Note! **I felt the need to point out that "Hyperventilation" is an actual song by RADWIMPS. I would suggest listening to it to get the feel of this! Also, that voice. Its relevance is coming up soon, I apologize.


	4. Infirmary

"Hey...!" Three well dressed individuals, composed of two males and one female, stood over Ibuki as she lay in a cushioned, snowy-white bed. The room appeared to be the academy's infirmary.

...

"Hey," Hajime Hinata, a male donning a white shirt and vert colored tie again attempted to get the unconscious Ibuki's attention. "It's no use... Seems like she's going to be out cold for some time." The other boy, Makoto Naegi, wore a olive-green hoodie and exchanged glances with the silver-haired Kyoko Kirigiri beside him.

"Monobear," the maiden started, "he told us this girl's name was Ibuki Mioda, correct?" As the other two confirmed her statement, she carefully pulled the covers from Ibuki and searched for an ElectroiD. Frowning, Kyoko reached into her noir jacket and grabbed hold of her own device, switching it on in the process. Its glowing attracted Hajime and Makoto's attention, who wondered why Kyoko had to use her own. "It seems as though Ibuki doesn't have her own," she responded. "However, there is data on every student in each ElectroiD."

"We should have a look at her information then," Hajime insisted. The duo nodded in agreement, while Makoto proceeded, "Alright, Kirigiri. Shall we?"

"Ibuki Mioda," Kyoko read, "Super High School Level Light Music Club Member. Stands 164cm tall, weighs 42kg. Chest: 76cm. Has a blood type of AB. Her date of birth is November 27th. Ibuki Mioda fancies taking walks, midday naps, and playing games; she hates being bored." Makoto joked about Ibuki's naps possibly being a reason why she had been passing out lately. Hajime somewhat doubted that, recalling Ibuki hadn't seemed exhausted, just feverish. He also mentioned that Ibuki had taken a hard fall when she arrived to the academy. "I don't believe she has a fainting problem," he commented, "but she might have screamed too loud and it effected her headache. At least, from our report with the student nurse, Mikan Tsumiki, she didn't find anything other than a fever."

"Do you think we should leave her alone?" Makoto inquired. At that moment, two rough knocks sounded on the doors, to which Makoto scurried to answer as Kyoko and Hajime continued watching over Ibuki's body. He swiftly swapped open the doors to find an impatient Leon and worried Sayaka waiting. Makoto figured both knocks came from Leon, judging from the two's expressions. "Uh...just one second! We're almost finishing up with her examina-" Leon ignored poor Makoto and pushed past him, startling him. Sayaka mumbled for forgiveness, and she too squeezed through the room.

"Huh?" Hajime glanced at the two. "Er... Kirigiri, her friends are here." Kyoko Kirigiri's eyes did not lay off of Ibuki, and her expression was unreadable. She did, however, wonder why they had appeared when clearly Makoto Naegi explicitly told them to wait. Leon put his hands on his hips, his face a deep red.

"What's your deal?" he provoked. "Why are you holding us back from visiting her, eh? It's not like she has a deadly disease or somethin'. And it doesn't even seem like you're doing anything slightly helpful. Just being as useless as doctors normally are!" Sayaka rested her hand on Leon's shoulder and noticed he had been shaking with rage. Makoto rushed in front of Ibuki's bed where Hajime and Kyoko stood and between the concerned Sayaka and infuriated Leon.

"Now, now," he pleaded, attempting to calm the hotblooded male. "You shouldn't make assumptions! Erm, Miss Tsumiki just stopped by and checked if there was anything wrong with Miss Mioda! She confirmed a high fever is all. Mioda hasn't gotten much rest so if you could just tone it down-"

"The _hell _is Tsumiki?!" Leon yelled over Makoto, slamming his hand on the nearby counter for medicine.

"M-Mikan Tsumiki... The Super High School Level Nurse." Makoto looked down at his feet before glancing at Kyoko, who continued to check Ibuki's temperature. She shook her head, seeming irritated.

With a serious face, Hajime faced Leon and urged, "The yelling and interrupting has got to stop." Makoto sighed silently in relief, his heartbeat slowing down as opposed to earlier, where his heart felt like it was going to burst.

"Tch," Leon spat. "Let's go, Sayaka. Leave it _all _to these _geniuses_." Before he turned to leave, he directed his attention to Kyoko. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but immediately closed it and headed out. Sayaka, her face now expressionless, trailed behind and shut the door firmly. The trio left in the infirmary were all very befuddled, but decided to leave them alone. Finally, Kyoko stood up straight after leaning over Ibuki's bed for so long and announced that she was departing. Makoto asked if someone should constantly check over Ibuki, to which Hajime volunteered to do.

"I appreciate your offer, Hinata." Kyoko told him as she was leaving. "Naegi, we should leave him be." Naegi nodded, following Kyoko out the door. Hajime returned a wave back to Makoto and plopped himself onto a chair beside Ibuki's bed. He sat there with his hands folded in his lap, glancing at the Roman numeral clock on the wall. Unexpectedly, a strawberry blonde woman entered the infirmary with a delighted expression and sauntered over toward Hajime. She grinned as she looked over him. Hajime, slightly baffled, peered up at her. "Er... can I help you?"

"Junko Enoshima!" the lady raved on. "Remember?"

"Yes, you're the model from the magazines..." Hajime answered. "I saw you in the gymnasium. Anything I can help you with?"

Junko, with her unusually freckled face, feigned pondering. "Uh... Perhaps! There is something I would like to discuss with you." With a stern face, she added, "...And you only." The discomforted male studied Junko's expression, figuring he might as well listen to her. Cutting a deal with Junko, he emerged from his seat but was told he could stay where he was. Hesistantly, he sat back down and glanced at Ibuki for a second.

"Now," she began. "I must tell you something of utmost importance. _Someone_ here is trying to expose the secrets of half of the students."

"_Half_?" Hajime conjectured. "Why is that?"

Junko perched herself atop of the medicine counter, folding her legs. "There's a reason," she continued. "And that is why I am bringing this subject up with someone who is _involved_." The confounded male was silent, a million questions forming in his head. In her attempt to cease his countless thoughts, the serious blonde carried on with her speech. Sluggishly, Ibuki opened her heavy eyes. She kept her mouth closed even though she desperately wanted to speak. Instead, she feigned sleep and shut her eyes stealthily.

"Have you heard of Super High School Level Despair?" Junko interrogated. "Well, _of course _you have. I doubt if you in your _current state _would remember, though." Even more confused, Hajime stared at Junko until he found himself sweating nervously.

"_Izuru... wake up._" A voice similar to the one Ibuki heard spoke up. Junko jumped down from the counter. "Too soon," she told the voice. "The motives have to start." Glancing at a befuddled Hajime, Junko smirked and made a peace-sign. "I think I've said enough. Alright!" She waved. "Me and that _someone _are counting on you to awaken, _Izuru. _Bye bye!" With all that said, Junko merrily skipped out of the room.

Hajime silently sat there, his heartbeat sped up more than usual. At this point, Ibuki had ceased pretending to be asleep and sat up in bed. "Urgh," she groaned, rubbing her head to direct Hajime's attention to her. "Ibuki's feeling slightly better... Perhaps she shouldn't have made everyone worry..." The blank faced individual did not respond to Ibuki immediately. For a few minutes, the atmosphere was heavy and neither said anything. Desperate to break the silence, Ibuki opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"No," Hajime whispered. "Don't waste your breath. Just rest..." As if on cue, a monitor in the infirmary switched on and revealed Monobear about to make an announcement.

"Everyone," he spoke, "The time is now 10 PM. Although, it is technically time for you to get your rest, I have an important announcement to make in the morning. Be in the gymnasium by 7 AM sharp! Anyone who doesn't show up will be punished! No excuses! Now, get to bed! Not a chair!" Monobear switched off the monitor as Hajime shook his head, annoyed. "I'd hate to leave you here, but rules are rules."

Ibuki puffed out her chest proudly. "Ibuki doesn't mind! She's a big girl!"

Hajime shrugged, turning to leave. "I suppose. Good night."


	5. Despairingly Despaired

The following day, Monobear made his first announcement for everyone to rise. It was 7: 00 AM; Ibuki wasn't as energetic as normal due to her lack of sleep. She stayed up nearly all night just thinking about what she'd heard. For the sake of the others, Ibuki decided she was going to be her happiest, even though she didn't feel it. Her plan coming to her accordingly, the ambitious lass rose from the comfortable infirmary bed, wearing a sky blue robe a female must've clothed her in. Ibuki figured Hajime wouldn't have been responsible for her dressing, for obvious reasons, so her best guess was the student nurse, Mikan Tsumiki.

Speaking of, the introverted colleen feebly entered the infirmary to check on her headstrong patient. She apologized for being absent for most of the time, but luckily, there wasn't anything serious for her to monitor Ibuki. Merciful Ibuki consoled with Mikan, telling her that she wasn't conscious during most of her duration in the area. Mikan sighed, relieved. "Well," she began, glancing at the clock, "I would have to ask you to remove your robe ... I will have to sanitize it as soon as possible ... for future purposes." Understandably, Ibuki nodded, yet felt a bit disappointed that she couldn't relax in such comfortable clothing. As Mikan was getting ready to give Ibuki privacy, the enthusiastic lass struck a pose, distracting the anxious nurse.

"Watch Ibuki do a magical girl transformation!" Ibuki demanded. Mikan, feeling as if her patient's fever hasn't changed, seemed troubled as she refused to allow Ibuki to continue. "Aww," the dissatisfied girl groaned. "Haven't you ever heard of doing things with an artistic state of mind?!"

"D-do you mean dancing after you've smelled isopropanol?"

"Well..."

"M-Maybe drawing on a toilet! Toilets are...wonderful."

Ibuki scratched her head, baffled by Mikan's favored implements. To avoid making the deviant feel out of place, she suggested a combination of their favorite things: music and toilets. "Hmm," Ibuki wondered, "what about a musical toilet?!" Upon hearing this, the atypical Mikan gasped. A delighted grin crossed her face and she found the idea astonishing. Realizing the time was 7:10 AM, Mikan snapped out of it and demanded Ibuki to hand her the worn robe quickly.

The warning wasn't quick enough.

The monochrome chief bear presented himself, evidently more furious than usual. The two young women were notably scared stiff. It had only been twenty four hours, yet neither were used to Monobear's sudden popping into view. "The _hell _is the hold up for?!" he complained. Through his clamoring, the duo proposed several compensations, to which the stubborn bear ignored. He continued, "You all know damn well you're supposed to follow the rules. Didn't you read your student handbooks?" Ibuki objected, claiming she didn't even have one.

"Ah, whatever," Monobear shook it off. "You can be an exception, I suppose. Your data will still be stored where others can read over it." Ibuki pouted, seeing the unfairness in his statement. But he only raved on more. "Anyways, the rest of you brats seriously have to read that thing." He paused, observing them.

"Ibuki feels kind of creeped out," she proclaimed. "What is it now?"

Monobear giggled. "_Upupu_... Just a likely duo who represents the wretchedness of the halved pupils." Both didn't comprehend the meaning behind Monobear's words. Needless to say, he didn't explain it. Ibuki did, however, wonder if his statement connected with the one he heard Junko say to Hajime.

Wretchedness. Halved. Wretchedness. _Halved. Wretchedness..._

Nothing was clear to her just yet. Everything was a complex puzzle that needed to be solved somehow. Ibuki knew that eventually the answer will come to her, but she can't guarantee that she'll like it.

After Monobear's short mess of a conversation, Ibuki swiftly removed her robe and handed it to Mikan, who stayed behind an extra two minutes to sanitize it. The confounded Ibuki arrived at the gymnasium doors, followed by a rushing Mikan seconds later. Together, they set foot in the large room and were greeted with frowns and smiles. The frowns, of course, coming from the impatient (i.e. Byakuya Togami duo); the smiles, more noticeably, from Leon and Sayaka. Monobear then took the stage, getting himself comfortable before delivering his long awaited news.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat. "Hope's Peak Academy students of _despair_-_inducing _talents, (this caused the crowd to raise their eyebrows) you are all gathered here today to begin in what I like to refer as... _The School Life of Mutual Killing!_" No one could believe their ears. Was this bear, who claimed to be the ringleader of the school, actually serious? Many questions regarding who pulled the strings behind this "puppet" floated among the crowd, who all murmured with disbelief. "There's no way this guy's for real" said some the more tougher students.

"Think I'm not serious?" Monobear responded in a serious tone. He then pulled out a colorful, violet box decorated in a kiddish design. "This is how you'll end up if you defy me."

"Like what?" Leon joked. "Wrapped up as a present and given away during the holidays?" He mentioned not minding being dressed as a present, saying he wanted a certain someone to unwrap him. As he said this, he winked at Sayaka, whose face reddened as a result.

"No, you fool." Monobear slowly lifted the top of the present, and dumped its contents on the floor; he laughed to himself as human bones were revealed.

A joking environment suddenly changed into a terrifying one in an instant.

Sayaka muttered under her breath about how horrible it was, while Ibuki frothed at the mouth. Leon, trying to be the more confident individual, claimed, "Monobear's just bluffing! For all we know, that could be fake!" He raised his voice for others to hear him. "Everyone, don't fall for that crap! It could all be a trap!" Little did he know, many who weren't frozen in their tracks, gathered around Mikan, who observed the dismantled corpse, confirming that it was indeed a _real_ person. Numerous shouts of "No way" and "This can't be happening" eroded. Enjoying himself, Monobear decided to make the situation worse.

"_Kyoko Kirigiri_,_" _he began. Ibuki recognized that name; it was one of the individuals who helped her out while she had her fever. "Your father, whatsit, what his name again, _Jin Kirigiri?_" Kyoko wasn't sure where this was going.

"What about him?" she implored.

"_Upupu... _Didn't you originally come here to find him?"

Kyoko was silent. Ibuki noticed she hesitated to answer him, which she eventually refused to. Carelessly, Monobear let on.

"Now you've found him," he burst out laughing, holding his stomach. The paralyzed maiden stood there in complete shock, unable to respond. Not wanting to see others suffer, Ibuki stomped her foot.

"Ibuki thinks you should quit being so detailed and blissful about all of this!" she yelled. Leon and Sayaka's eyes widened, but were ready to support their friend whenever necessary. Leon insulted Monobear more as Sayaka nodded in acknowledgement. This didn't faze the heartless bear, however. It only made him crave for the taste of everyone's despair. Whoever wasn't crying was paralyzed with fear or simply enraged.

"Since that's out the way," Monobear said, "it's time for the _actual_ reason I've called you out here. Your motive!"

"M-Motive?" Makoto Naegi inquired hesitantly.

"Yes," Monobear answered. "You see, now you may not believe me when I say _half _of you are amnesiac, loyal subjects to her majesty _o' Despair_, and the other half are amnesiac, innocent brats who her majesty _o' Despair_ wishes to... influence despair on. There's this motive I'm willing to allow that enables the innocent to leave the school grounds as they please, while I execute the guilty, who despairingly despaired prior to now.

"Sixteen of you lot are not supposed to be here. You are... the guilty. Now, innocents, if you are able to successfully kill one of the prime examples of the guilty, you may leave. However, you must go through what is called a class trial. Basically, whoever is unable to hide the fact that they killed said person _will be killed as well. _I'll give you a hint.

This person, part of the despairingly despaired, has an 'M' in her surname. She is associated with music, and was _separated _from her group, which is now _dead. _That's all the hints-I meant to say one hint, but eh-that's all the hints I'm giving for now. Until you've gathered up enough hints will the mutual killing truly begin. Return to whatever you're doing now, and remember, don't kill anyone _yet _or else I'll kill you myself. _Upupu!"_

With that, the mischievous bear disappeared leaving behind a heavy atmosphere with thick tension. It was hard to believe everything that was said by this mysterious ringleader. The mastermind behind it all had most likely been getting a kick of this scenario the entire time. The main trio was hurt the most, especially Leon.

Who was there to trust and to distrust?


	6. Victim of Bullying

Noon came and the academy was becoming increasingly tense; the student cook, Teruteru Hanamura, worked silently yet efficiently in the tiny kitchen. The anxious, self-proclaimed chef continuously snuck glances at the seemingly mysterious idol, Sayaka Maizono, who loitered in the room and occasionally looked at the row of shiny knives. Perhaps she was already plotting to defend herself, he thought. Seeming bothered by the events that took place earlier, the crestfallen lass decided to isolate herself from her two companions―one of whom she was growing suspicious of.

Unfortunately, the amnesiac pop star was additionally suspicious of herself, for she cannot fully bring herself to place the blame on Ibuki. Who knows what's going on in the head of the more cautious Leon. Sayaka sighed in discomfort, feeling the need to return to her bedroom. As she was making her way out, she was approached by a tall, tan skinned girl whose shirt was unbuttoned, and a tiny, pigtails-wearing gal with an orange kimono. Akane Owari and Hiyoko Saionji. Sayaka, knowing what she was in for, attempted to play dumb, and said in a cheerful voice, "Um... excuse me! I was just making my way out, so you can pass through now!" With a smile, the trying actress tried to squeeze through the two, but they wouldn't budge.

Again, she tried. "E-excuse me... it's a little tight to pass by, so-"

"_And_?" The tiny brat barked. For a few seconds longer, the smile on Sayaka's face stayed, until it dissolved, showing she was in utter despair. From the cafeteria, Mahiru Koizumi sat, followed by Sakura Oogami and Aoi Asahina, who drank tea as if it wasn't any of their business. Hiyoko, with a devilish grin, stepped toward the miserable teen idol, with Akane behind. Viciously, the nervous chef worked to deliver dishes to the waiting ladies, and was surprisingly able to get by.

"You better tell us what you know," Hiyoko demanded. "Are you the one that stuffed bear was mentioning? Well? Are ya?!" Sayaka frowned, thinking it was obvious that even she didn't know, and was only desperate to leave the room in peace. Akane wasn't as threatening; she merely followed Hiyoko to give off an intimidating look. There was no way a sweet, angelic singer was "despairingly despaired", right?

"May I ask you to kindly leave me alone?" Sayaka asked. Sounding monotonous but irritated, she looked the tiny instigator straight in the eyes, even though she was being glared at. "I don't know anything about that awful motive, okay? Please. Step aside." Akane was convinced almost to tears that Sayaka was telling the truth, and detested being Hiyoko's lackey; it was hard to believe Sayaka was the one being referred to. After all, there is another individual in mind, but she was locked in her room for the rest of the day.

"Let's just leave her be, squirt," Akane scratched her head. "I can't live with myself knowing I took part in bullying an innocent, little gal."

This caused Hiyoko to sneer. "_Innocent?_ When was this _thing _innocent? Haven't you ever heard of the term 'guilty until proven innocent'? All we're doing is interrogating her, you know."

"Well," Akane started, "it's not getting anywhere. None of us remember crap and we sure as hell don't have the right to make this gal feel even more uncomfortable." She ignored Hiyoko's face that was red with fury and slid over to the right of the kitchen. "Sorry about that. You can go now."

Sayaka nodded, thanking Akane before she was stopped by Hiyoko once again. Akane shrugged, lifting the dwarf up off her feet and carried her over her shoulder; this allowed Sayaka to continue to pass through. As much as Hiyoko kicked and screamed, she couldn't break free from Akane's grip. Sure that the victim of bullying had departed, she plopped the midget down into a seat beside the crimson haired Mahiru.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you stupid beast!" Hiyoko complained. "Why'd you let her go?!" Mahiru attempted to calm Hiyoko down, but she stubbornly refused. "No, she's an _idiot _for being such an easy target! What person, who is possibly being accused of something, in their right mind, or wrong mind, makes themselves such an easy target of murder?"

"Whoa, whooooa!" Akane yelped. "_Murder_? Trolls are capable of murder?" When no one acknowledged her insult, she continued. "Hey, this isn't what we agreed on. I don't remember you sayin' you were plotting to murder her. And I certainly don't appreciate not getting some grub as a result!" As she said this, Teruteru scurried back into the kitchen, snapping out of his daze (and possible dream of being surrounded by girls).

"That's because you _failed, _stupid!" Hiyoko shook her head with irritation. "I purposely told him not to get you any because I knew you were too much of a softie, but _gosh _are you among the many simpletons in this depressing hellhole. Not to mention we can't exactly murder _yet_."

Mahiru ate as if no one was there. Sakura and Aoi stayed put, watching the two argue. For the rest of the night, tension among the female students spread like wildfire. Around 10:00 PM, the gambler, Celestia Ludenberg slid notes under every student's door, proposing a curfew. She was given several notes back, with the last being from Sayaka. Still, Ibuki was not leaving her room quite yet. Mikan Tsumiki noticed and offered a meal for her to eat. But the rock star refused.

The next day, Monobear made his announcement of it being 7:00 AM and how everyone should enjoy their day. Despite the fact that Ibuki was starving, she came up with a plan; the miserable lass was going to gather food from the kitchen and return to her room for the day. Avoiding everyone, Ibuki took what she needed and wanted (water, pieces of bread, fruit, and a few pastries) and cut through the hall in a flash.

The day dragged on and still Sayaka did not appear in the kitchen or anywhere else for that matter. She planned to ignore the curfew and eventually travel to the cafeteria, her stomach nearly empty. Little did she know, someone was waiting for her there.

Hiyoko.

"Well, well, well," she said. "Look who finally decided to show up." Ignoring her, Sayaka passed by Mahiru and Akane, and into the kitchen. It seems like our trusty chef headed to bed, she thought. Shrugging, the sullen young woman headed over to the row of knives and decided to cut herself a piece of strawberry cake. Sayaka poured ice cold milk into a clear glass she retrieved, closing the fridge with little emotion. As she picked up her steel spoon for use of the cake, she sniffled to herself and her eyes started to water. Why was her life becoming even more difficult to deal with? She grew tired of her she was starting to be treated and felt as if she didn't deserve it.

Ibuki, please, she thought.

Her day could not get any worse... is what she figured. But unfortunately, a little girl by the name of Hiyoko Saionji was ready to prove her wrong and make her life as miserable as possible.

"Aww, look," she giggled, evily. "The fatty is _crying_. Eat as much cake as you like, fatty. I'm sure you'll grow so depressed you'll realize just how worthless you are." Still, Sayaka sniffed with her back facing Hiyoko, wondering if either Ibuki or Leon would come to her rescue. But they didn't.

Hiyoko, not liking the idea of being ignored, sauntered over to the bothered idol and pulled her hair with all her might. Sayaka dropped her spoon suddenly, and tried her best to pry Hiyoko's fingers off, but only suffered. Akane then sprinted into the room, hearing Sayaka's cries and Hiyoko's complaints.

"Don't touch me, _beast_!" Hiyoko snapped. "This idiot needs to learn a lesson! Never rely on anyone! Cry, baby, cry! Cry for your white knight to come and save you!" Sayaka didn't cry, however. She only showed she was disgusted in this brat, and wasn't going to give in.

"Oy, cut it _out!_" Akane, having enough, threw Hiyoko off Sayaka, and accidentally caused her to hit the wall. Seconds later, the tiny girl burst into tears herself. "Whoops," Akane said. "I guess I threw her too hard. Sorry about that-" Mahiru Koizumi heard Hiyoko's whining and immediately rushed to the kitchen, shocked.

"_Waaaa!_" Hiyoko cried. "_Big Sis Koizumi! They're hurting me!"_

Akane's expression changed to a dumbfounded look. Mahiru was not amused in the slightest. "What is the matter with you?" she simply implored. Before Akane could speak, Sayaka rubbed her head and slowly picked up the knife she used to slice a piece of strawberry cake. Unnoticeable, she listened to Hiyoko whine and Mahiru argue with Akane, who felt she was at a huge disadvantage. Her hands trembled. She felt her last resort coming on...

In a fit of despair, Sayaka Maizono let out a war cry before she hurled the knife in Hiyoko's direction. It missed Hiyoko's face by a few mere inches. The three quickly turned to their despaired peer, who managed to smile afterwards. But this wasn't a smile of happiness.

That day, Sayaka hoped for her smile to be a message of desperation... However, it only made her seem even more suspicious.


	7. Strand of Disbelief

Initially, the spiky-haired ginger was hyped about his seemingly exciting academy life. His blood was boiling the first day, and his hopeful heart was racing once he met Sayaka Maizono. Not to mention the future rock star met his ideal self presented to him as female. Ibuki Mioda. While she appeared much more pumped up than himself, the lass gave him the motivation to continue to chase his dreams and have lady fans flock over him. Leon was _not _returning to his baseball-playing self, and his looks were now just one step he needed in his possible career.

But that all changed.

The uneasy male tossed and turned in his bed, feeling the world come crashing down on him. He desperately wanted to accept the fact that his crush or other friend were involved in some secret despair group, but he couldn't bring himself to. Was it the sweet, angelic gal involved? Or was it the hyper, overzealous one?

"Damn it!" Conflicted, Leon angrily punched the wall behind his bed. "Why did this have to happen?! I'd better be off not knowing the truth!" He groaned, and turned to face the wall of his open shower. Afterwards, he glanced at the ticking clock in the room, discovering that the time was a little after 10:30 PM. By this time, he should have already hit the sheets, as Monobear usually warned the students to turn in early. However, he's been awake for more than fifteen hours and the only announcement he's heard was in the morning.

Something must have happened.

"No..." Leon shrugged the thought of a murder occurring away, reminding himself that the conniving bear ordered everyone not to kill the supposed culprit yet. But what if...

"Testing!" an annoyingly familiar voice spoke from the monitor. Monobear. "T-T-T-Testing! My apologies, uh. I was supposed to do that obvious 'go to bed' announcement, right? Well, needless to say... The time is now 10:35 PM. Good night, you lot!" Leon soon heard the switch of the monitor go off and confirmed his suspicions.

Partially.

A murder wasn't mentioned, but something indeed _had _happened. He was going to get to the bottom of this first thing in the morning, although he didn't want to.

The following day, the usual morning announcement was made. Nothing regarding a murder or motive was mentioned. Feeling a little more energized than usual, the determined lad shot out of bed and was ready to head to the cafeteria. On his way out, he spotted the same trio he encountered in the infirmary, where Ibuki was being held. He figured he'd start with them by listening to their conversation.

"...Well," Makoto started. "I asked Miss Mikan if she had any up-to-date reports on Mioda's condition, and she said Mioda's refused to eat what she offered."

"Maybe," Hajime inferred, "Mioda eventually took the meal once Tsumiki left. I saw Mioda on her way back from the cafeteria yesterday, carrying a few simple breakfast items. Other than that, it doesn't seem like she wants to leave her room, like Tsumiki said."

"I see," Kyoko responded. "Surely, she must need a bathroom break, so it's possible she'll do it once no one is around. Moving on to our next person... Sayaka Maizono."

Leon carefully re-entered his room, but cracked the door open slightly. The low squeaky sound was enough to trigger Kyoko's senses, and she knew something was up. She said nothing of this, though.

"Sayaka Maizono," she repeated, in a lower voice. "Let's have a look at her ElectroiD, shall we?" She whispered for the two gentlemen to read it to themselves silently. What they've gathered about the idol was that she enjoys cooking. Regarding her basic information, she was born on July 7th, was 165 cm tall, and weighed 49 kg. Her blood type and chest info were currently not present, and the three wondered why.

"Well," Kyoko flipped her hair. "I suggest you hold on to this information. It might be a part of the next motive."

No sooner than she said that, Monobear appeared, causing Makoto Naegi to jump. "Ding, dong! You've got that right! What a smart detective daughter of the late Jin Kirigiri!" Kyoko glared at the bear, silently. From his room, Leon still eavesdropped on the quartet. He had not heard what the supposed motive was.

"Anyways, I'll announce the motive tomorrow, so you know the drill. And _you _there, think you're pretty clever sneaking up on people?" Monobear snatched Makoto's red shoe and tossed it at Leon's door. The quartet stared as Leon caught the shoe with his ability, and watched as he stepped out his room, completely. He tossed the shoe back to Makoto, who had trouble catching it.

"I knew I wasn't imagining anything," Kyoko admitted.

"L-Leon..." Makoto stuttered. Hajime only stared in silence, pondering to himself.

A childish, girly voice and a deeper one sounded through the halls. Monobear disappeared instantly, leaving the bewildered Leon and investigation trio to deal with the upcoming event.

"Oy," a familiar voice warned. "You're lucky I can keep up with such a gremlin like yourself!"

"C-Can it!" the high-pitched gal ordered. "No one... told... a beast... as yourself... to follow... me!"

The duo got closer, and soon revealed themselves to be Hiyoko Saionji and Akane Owari. They approached Leon in particular, and Hiyoko had to catch her breath. "Oh..." she breathed. "Goody...! More... people... to tell...!"

"Wh-What's going on?" Makoto questioned.

"Y...You...!" Hiyoko pointed to Leon, pausing to breathe. "Spiky Updo! ...That _bi-blue _haired witch... is a goddamn... psycho!"

"'Blue haired witch'?" Leon repeated.

"She means that Sayaka Maizono gal," Akane gestured. "Lost her cool because this little gnome irritated the hell outta her."

"Shut _up!_" Hiyoko stomped, furiously. "She irritated me! Everything about her irritates me."

"So you just up and accused of her of being that so-called traitor, _bullied _her, and drove her to the ends of the Earthーwhen for all we knowーshe could damn well be innocent!"

"That flea bag is for certain _not _innocent!" Hiyoko clenched her fists. "She tried to kill me, you know!"

"Sayaka Maizono tried to kill you?" Kyoko asked with curiosity and doubt.

"Well, isn't that what I just said?" Hiyoko walked forward. "If you'll come with me, I'll show you the evidence."

Leon stared at his footwear in disbelief. He wasn't sure whether or not he should trust Hiyoko, and his feet certainly didn't want to lead him to his demise. Hiyoko managed to convince the others to move forward, besides Hajime and Leon; Hajime was still pondering, but Leon was distraught. The tiny blonde attempted to push Leon to their destination, but he refused.

"I guess you don't mind if I got someone to murder her, then?" The scheming girl skipped off to the cafeteria, leaving Leon behind. Hajime eventually trailed afterwards, uneasily.

In the cafeteria, the previous witness, Mahiru Koizumi stood by the opening of the kitchen with her arms folded. She glanced at the additional individuals making way towards the kitchen, and stepped aside.

"Lookie, here!" Hiyoko motioned. The investigation trio and Akane followed suit. "See this?"

Kyoko approached the sharp object stuck in the wall. She examined the knife carefully, and let out a low "Oh".

"Did you find something, Kirigiri?" Makoto inquired.

Kyoko nodded slowly. "There's a strand of blonde hair on this knife." She motioned for Hiyoko to stand near the knife so she could do a comparison. The tiny gal tottered over in agreement. The mysterious maiden analyzed the filament as well as pulled a strand from Hiyoko's head, who winced. "Just as I expected."

"The two match up, huh?" Hajime finally raised a query.

"That's because the knife was thrown at me!" Hiyoko yelled.

"Were you bullying Maizono from a distance?" Makoto asked.

Akane stepped forward and put her hands on her hips. "I can vouch for the fact that little miss Hiyoko bothered little miss Sayaka over _there_." She pointed to the area the bullied victim originally resided. "She was using that knife to slice herself some cake. Then Hiyoko came in and did her thing."

"Interrogation!" Hiyoko blurted.

"Whatever."

"That doesn't explain how the knife got over there," Makoto thought aloud.

"I'm gettin' to that, okay?" Akane snapped. "Anyways, Hiyoko was pulling Sayaka's hair and I swooped in like a craneーer, eagleーand I threw this little one at the wall where the knife ended up. Mahiru out there heard Hiyoko bawling like a baby and ran in and started arguing with me. Next thing ya know, the knife comes flying at us and barely misses Hiyoko's face."

"I had to wash my hair of nasty cake that got in it!" Hiyoko whined.

Kyoko nodded and glanced at Hajime and Makoto. She then turned to face the cafeteria. "Did you get all of this, Leon Kuwata?" Everyone in the kitchen spun in his direction, surprised to see that he was there.

"Yeah," he responded, nonchalantly. "I heard it all."


End file.
